


Steampunk AU

by Silentx13



Series: Silmarillion One Shots [7]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Airships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Crazy Ideas, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, Prison, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: Just a simple au of Middle earth being steampunk themed.





	Steampunk AU

Maedhros to a loud explosion, he sat up quickly and went out of his room. He then found an annoyed-looking Curufin who was glaring at Celegorm who was holding one of Curufin's projects and he was covered in black soot. Maedhros just held his head and muttered softly to himself. "For once I want to wake up to something normal." He said looking at his brothers. 

"Yeah. Tell me when that happens," Maglor said as he was tuning his violin.

"Right. Where are Caranthir and the twins?" Maedhros asked. 

"The three of them are out," Said Curufin looking over.

"Togeather? That's strange," He replied. Curufin just gave a small nod and then headed back to his workshop. Maedhros yawned and said, "What time is it even?" 

Maglor pulled out his pocket watch and said, "Around...6 am." 

"We really need to work on sleeping fully," Maedhros sighed. He then sat next to Maglor and said, "We need to find a way to get atar back." 

"I know. Yet, how do we know were Dior has him? He went in alone and told us not to follow...where do we even start?" Maglor asked. 

"I do not know," He replied with a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. Feanor did hear that Doir had one of the silmaril's and he chose to go just with a small group of other elves. He wanted his sons to stay and keep an eye on things here. Maedhros growled in frustration and slapped his head into the wall behind him. Maglor looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Calm down brother...just a smidge maybe." He said. 

"I am calm...I am just concerned about him," Maedhros replied. 

"I understand," Maglor sighed and stood up. The door flew open and Amras and Amrod came flying into the room. Both of them were out of breath and had their goggles pulled over their face and their scarves were wrapped around their mouth. 

"We know where atar is being held!" They said quickly and at the same time.

"Whoa. Slow down and speak one at a time," Maglor said. 

"We know were atar is being held!" Said Amras. 

"Right. We were out following Caranthir he caught us though." Amrod added. 

"Yes. While he was yelling at us for following him we saw one of Doir's guard." Amras said taking up were Amrod stopped. 

"So. The three of us followed the guard and we followed him to a bar where he was meeting with another guard. We went in and listened to their conversation and we heard that they keeping him in a prison on the outskirts of Doriath." Amrod finished. 

"Okay. I'll quetion you about this later but where is Caranthir?" Maedhros asked.

"He told us to come back here and tell you. He went off to go look into something," Amras said. 

Maedhros nodded and said, "Well. We know where he is now...now how do we get him back?"

"I have an idea," Celegorm said with an amused smirk.

"I am a little afraid to ask," Said Maedhors. "Last time you said this our airship crashed." 

"Do not worry it will not be like that," Celegorm said with a bit of a grin. 

* * *

"I can not believe we actually listened to this idea," Said Curufin shaking his head. Celegorm's idea was to do a crime and get captured themselves. Of course, they will have an escape plan which they did but still, this idea was insane to Curufin. 

"Just calm down," Maedhros said looking at him. "It's working is it not?" 

Curufin held up his hands which were cuffed together. "Yeah...working," he said. 

Maedhros just sighed and looked at Maglor who was humming to himself with a smile. Maedhros and Maglor did create a backup plan which they hoped they will not have to use. Maedhros then just leaned back in his cell and closed his eyes. The only problem that he saw currently is he'll have to listen to his Curufin and Celegorm argue. He the others will be ready to bust them out when it was the time was right. He really did not want to use the backup plan. He just closed his eyes and tried to ignore his brother's bickering and Maglor's humming and just listen to the gears of the airship move.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos always appreciated.


End file.
